


We Just Want To Be Whole

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - TV, Consensual, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Porn, Porn Battle, Sibling Incest, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Richard always believes in hope, and though the House of Rahl is broken there's beauty to be found. Written for the Seeker Porn Battle prompts "gentle", "lies" and "love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Just Want To Be Whole

Denna never could manage to break him. Best of the Mord'Sith, but Richard was beyond her skills. He was grateful for that, even though it offered him no escape. For a moment he thought he might have loved her, but no. Not Denna.

Darken Rahl would have said that _he_ broke Richard with the revelation about their father. It stopped the spewing of vitriol, at least, and while Richard gathered together the shattered pieces of his sense of reality Darken had time to orchestrate something else. It had to be a good ruse—and it was—that broke his love for Kahlan and Zedd. A fierce three-pronged attack, altogether, and it brought Richard to his knees for the first time. Darken whispered _broken_ to himself with the hint of a smile.

No longer was Richard tortured. Months passed, and Denna brought his inner pain to the surface with her agiel at Darken's command. Agony brought the only relief Richard could find in his disillusionment. He drowned in the pain and screamed for his own cleansing.

Darken Rahl always watched, quiet in a corner, eyes dark as embers.

Time passed while Richard slipped further and further, not wanting to remember, not wanting to forget. He settled for the chains and an agiel's touch, halting time for a few blessed moments—it was ecstasy, to be free of all thoughts but pain.

He smiled up at her, his Mord'Sith torturer, with shaky relief. If Richard was broken then he no longer saw it as a downfall. "Thank you," he said, and meant for Darken to hear it as well.

Denna laughed, a single gloved finger sliding down his jaw. "Only a Rahl could find such pleasure in my touch."

Only a Rahl could find beauty in the broken, Darken amended in his head. There was something sweet about how Richard sunk to his knees even when Denna left the room and could no longer command him. Something simple.

Denna was gone and the two brothers were alone. Crossing the chamber, the Lord of D'Hara rested a hand on Richard's head. "You are strong, brother."

"Am I?" he asked, a quiet voice in the room.

Darken looked down at him with a strange pride, and tangled his fingers in Richard's hair to make the younger man look up at him. It surprised them both when he leaned in for a kiss, the bare press of lips against each other. "You are," he said again.

Tears stung at Richard's eyes, and the reassurance drowned out all the awkwardness. While Darken still leaned down, all but cradling his head, Richard gave a swift kiss back. For gratitude, and for an aching sense of love. It was not the kind of family most people had, but being a Rahl meant that nothing was normal.

They parted moments later, Richard departing to his chamber. Darken could still taste the trembling in his brother's lips, the vulnerability and the inner strength. To have brought his brother—the Seeker, his greatest enemy—to this was a triumph indeed, but the thought most prominent in Darken's mind was that no one had ever kissed him so softly before.

-

Richard slept with no dreams, and rose next morning with an unexpected sense of purpose. This was how he was meant to defeat Darken Rahl. Not with a sword but with love. A love that no one else could have predicted because they were not born into the House of Rahl.

Darken had told Richard of how their father had taunted him with the prophecy—now Richard knew that he neither had to defeat it, nor admit defeat to Darken. There was more for both brothers than any prophecy could explain.

The Lord Rahl's chambers were always dark aside from the fire keeping them warm. After a bath Darken would sit alone, bare to the air, and run an agiel along the freshly-washed skin. Each little red spiderweb crawled across arms and chest with a rush of pain that was soothing. He could master pain, and if that was mastered then there was nothing he could not control.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," he called without looking from his task.

Richard entered without fuss, and only halted briefly to realize that his brother was naked. In here, it seemed like the obvious scenario. A flush rose to his cheeks, but less embarrassment than he would have expected—it was no trial to look on such a body.

Darken was lost in his thoughts. His brother's presence was natural after all these months, and needed no particular attention.

Whatever he'd come to do, Richard couldn't quite remember. He couldn't pull his attention away. There was such a loneliness in the sight before him, a naked man with only an agiel for a lover. He would have felt pity, if it were not for something more. After all these months, Richard followed every urge—he had so few now, and feared to lose urges altogether if he did not act on the ones he had.

"Darken..."

Lord Rahl looked up at the use of his name, catching Richard's gaze with an openness that his brother had earned.

Richard said nothing more, however, only came forward and knelt at his feet.

"Is something wrong?" Darken frowned, confused by the amount of emotion on the younger man's face.

Wrong. The word almost made Richard laugh, because if he'd learned nothing else it was that the whole world was wrong. There was nothing so bad about being wrong. No shame in embracing a broken system.

It would have been too awkward to kiss Darken again, from this position, and he didn't have it in him to demand that Darken rise. Richard had fallen to his knees to show he meant no harm, for once. To show gratitude. But now that he was here...

"Do you love me?"

Darken had not expected the question, and looked into the brown eyes before him for a long moment before answering. "Of course, brother." How could that be doubted? What was the hidden meaning?

Richard smiled as if relieved, then suddenly slipped closer and pressed a kiss to the side of Darken's knee.

The pleasure, when he had held the agiel for so long already, made Darken's breath hitch.

It was simple, somehow, to nuzzle at Darken's skin, to kiss it softly. _This is love,_ Richard told himself, as if he didn't already know. He needed to love someone just as much as Darken needed love. The connection between them had already grown—and now, unexpectedly, sparked beneath Richard's calloused fingers as he tentatively ran a hand along Darken's thigh. Muscles tensed beneath the taut skin, but not in fear.

No longer did he seem the Lord of D'Hara. He was simply a man, vulnerable and naked, and Richard no longer questioned the _want_ spreading warmth through his limbs.

Darken clasped the arm of his chair with one hand, bewildered and yet anticipating, as Richard's kisses crept up his thigh. Already his skin tingled with pleasure, blood rushing to his groin, and Richard was no less an appealing man when on his knees. No, not at all. Darken had always found his brother's form attractive, but it had never affected him so much as now. Other men might have told Richard to stop, that this wasn't right. Darken Rahl refused to believe that it was anything _but_ right.

Heart pounding, Richard kissed further up, nuzzling at the dark hair between Darken's thighs. Though inexperienced, he trusted his instinct and brought a hand up to cup around the cock before him. It was half hard already, warm and firm in Richard's hand. He loved his brother. Loved this, even if he hadn't planned to.

Darken's breathing was uneven as he watched Richard, felt the caress of lips and fingers. Already he was starting to burn, and then he felt himself swell when Richard looked up to him. "You love me," he breathed out.

Richard slowly nodded, half a smile on his face, and then leaned in to take Darken into his mouth.

While no virgin, he could not have imagined the sensation of _this_. At first it overwhelmed him and he thought he might choke, but he didn't pull back. He could hear a low groan come from Darken's throat, and when his tongue slid along the underside of the cock in his mouth there was a definite twitch. The taste was earthy, unfamiliar, but it was all strangely satisfying. He bobbed his head a little, letting his mouth conform around the cock. When Darken's fingers tangled in his hair, Richard knew that he wouldn't stop. This was their moment.

Darken watched with burning lust as Richard sucked him, curious in his affection. It was sweet how Richard seemed to savor him, occasionally pausing to pull back and run his tongue over the tip to catch precum before bobbing back down again. Sweet...and yet Darken's blood pounded with simple desire, and his grip in Richard's sandy hair tightened with each little suck.

He made love to the cock before him, finding a rhythm that made Darken moan and sticking to it, fingers straying to stroke the balls beneath as he sucked. It felt good. Richard wanted to make Darken _happy_ , somehow trusting that if they could be happy after so much betrayal then maybe there was hope. This intimate moment, this lovemaking that he performed by instinct, was him begging for his brother to look to him for closeness. If Darken didn't want him, then there would be nothing left in his life.

And Darken did want him. Richard could feel it, taste it, hear it. Never had the Lord of D'Hara seemed so undone and helpless, under his control. Richard found himself relaxing his throat, taking more of his brother's length into his mouth. There was a jerk of Darken's hips as he did so, and Richard's own cock made an answering twitch.

While Richard's head bobbed, Darken gave little thrusts of his hips in the same rhythm. It was not the most skilled sexual experience, but it came with something more potent than talent. Richard loved him. Finally, Darken need not settle for obedience alone.

Sensations overwhelmed him until at last his fingers dug into Richard's scalp and his cock spasmed, climax hitting him like a bolt of lightning.

He was overwhelmed with the taste of seed and had to swallow quickly to keep from choking, but Richard didn't mind. Every twitch and shudder of Darken's was his doing, and that was a satisfaction he hadn't known before.

Though his trousers were tight, the eroticism making him ache with want, he told himself it didn't matter. The peace in Darken's eyes as he looked down at him mattered. The gentle caress to his cheek. Richard licked his lips, caught his breath, and gazed back with love.

This was the broken family they would have together. And there was a kind of beauty in it, both men told themselves. The only kind they might ever know.


End file.
